Sister And Brother
by Keara Jordan
Summary: This is a new story that I wrote when I was in a sad mood. It's NOT a story about Harry and a secret sister or Ginny and her brothers. It IS about a girl with a hard life finally meeting her brother. She's at Hogwarts and her broher never even knew he had
1. Meeting Morgan Black and finding out

**Sister And Brother**

Author's Note - Hey, it's again me Keara Jordan. I took a break from my other stories to try and write a new one. I won't tell you much of the plot. It may get confusing at times but hold on and it will come clear in the end. If you need anything explained just ask in an email or review. I hope you like this new story. It's detected to anyone who has a dream in this world, and to my friend Amy who is always there for me. Ok the title is sister and brother, this is not about Harry having a sister!!!!! I like those kinds of stories but it's just not possible. I like to right about things that have a chance of happening. Here's the story: 

~Harry and the gang in the Great Hall for the Start of Term feast~ 

The last first year, Conor Zacnity, had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eagerly awaited the feast. Ron had been complaining he was starved. "When will it start," Ron moaned. Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore who stood up. 

"Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore started. "To a new year at Hogwarts School. I would just like to remind you all to be extra careful this year." His eyes darted over to Harry and Ron. "Especially with the Dark Lord rising again. Also as you all have heard Merlin's School of Magic in America was attacked over the summer. There were few survivors, but still they need a new place to learn magic. So we will be getting three new students this year. If they would please come to the front of the hall." 

A door off to the side of the hall opened. Three people walked in, two of them, both boys, were most likely seventh years the other one, a girl, looked about 14-15 so Harry wasn't sure. The first ones to reach Dumbledore were the boys. They looked identical, both tall, wavy black hair, dark colored eyes, and light brown skin. The girl quickened her pace and reached the boys. She was about Ginny's height, with long brown/black hair, light green eyes. 

Dumbledore smiled at them and the girl relaxed a little. "I'd like to welcome Mr. Davis Rancher and Mr. Devon Rancher to seventh year and Miss Morgan Black our new fourth year." 

Everyone clapped politely. Hermione leaned over to Harry and Ron. "You know Morgan la Fay was a dark witch. She practiced dark magic and was an enemy of Merlin. Just to be safe I think you should watch out for her Harry." 

"Do you think she's related to Sirius? Her last name is Black," Ron said. Harry hadn't thought of that. He looked at her. Morgan sort of looked like Sirius, when he was younger. 

"You shouldn't ask. If she is she won't want to talk about it to a stranger." Hermione replied. Ron glared at her. Harry turned his attention back to the front of the hall. 

Davis was being sorted. After a minute the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Devon went forward next, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW." Devon sat down next to his twin and Morgan put the hat on her head. Morgan sat under the hat thinking about what house she'd be in. A voice said in her ear. "Hello. Now, I have to sort you don't I? Hmmmm....difficult...very difficult. Just like your brother, you are. Your parents were much easier, both fit into Ravenclaw. Though I can see you in Gryffindor like your brother was. How is he by the way?" 

Morgan shrugged and thought. "I don't know. I never met him." 

"Quite sorry," The hat answered. "You would have liked him. Oh well, let's get to the sorting. You are trustworthy but no Hufflepuff not patient enough. You are smart like a Ravenclaw, but not the study type. You rely on what you know and never study. You are loyal and brave but not all the time, so not all around Gryffindor. You have alot of ambition but aren't a Slytherin person. I'd say Slytherin or Gryffindor. Your gift would be honored in Slytherin but unless you let them know you'll be shunned. You'd make fast friends with Gryffindors." 

"People are starting to get impatient. Can you please choose quickly?" Morgan asked politely. 

"Oh, of coarse. I'll put you in.....GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the listening hall. The Gryffindors clapped as Morgan came and sat down next to Ginny. 

"Hi," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny Weasley. We'll be fourth years together. I was so glad when I heard you were in fourth year. I'm the only fourth year Gryffindor girl. Other than me there are six boys. So it's nice to have some company." 

"Really?" Morgan asked sounding interested. "In my old school there were only four boys in my year and like twenty five girls! I was so sick of the girls. I hung out with the four boys in my year to get away from them. I'm not really a girlie girl, though I'm not a Tom boy either. I'm in the middle you know." 

"Cool," Ginny exclaimed. "I'm in a way like that too! I love to get dressed up and stuff, but I hate make-up and all that other girl stuff. I don't play sports but I love to watch them. Most of my friends are boys, and seeing as I have six brothers it helps." 

"You have six brothers cool! I had one but I never met him." Morgan replied sadly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. So what kind of place is Hogwarts?" 

Dinner went pretty much like that. Morgan and Ginny talked all through dinner about this and that. Harry told Hermione and Ron about Sirius and soon everyone found themselves in the common room. Harry and Ron went up to their room and immediately fell asleep. Hermione went up to her room to read. Big surprise there. Ginny and Morgan went up to their room to talk about some of the cute guys at the feast. 

"I couldn't stop staring at Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want to ask him out so badly but am way to chicken." 

"I liked the boy next to Harry," Morgan said blushing. "You know your brother...Ron."   
  
Ginny and Morgan went in to a fit of laughter. "Oh! If you married Ron you'd be my sister!" 

Morgan laughed. "Yeah that would be cool! I'd like to get to know Ron before asking him out. I'm still a little attached to a boy from my old school." Morgan got a far away look on her face and snapped back to reality. "But, you know Harry and should ask him out. Just go up to him and say Harry would you like to go to Hogsmead with me. If you want we can make it a group thing. You, me, Ron, Harry, and their friend....Hermione I think. Hermione can bring a boy and we'll go in couples." 

"Ok," Ginny replied. "Thanks Morgan. Good night." Ginny climbed into her bed, as Morgan climbed into hers. 

"Night Ginny." 

(Author's note - This story will at the moment center around Morgan and Ginny.) 

* * * * * * * * 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down together to breakfast the next morning. They took seats across from Ginny and Morgan. "So, that's Snape," Morgan was saying. "Creepy. He looks like he needs a shower." Ginny laughed into her pumpkin juice. "I'm not joking," Morgan said laughing. "You said there's a Defense Against the Dark Arts Class where's that teacher." 

"I don't know," Ginny replied, still laughing. "Dumbledore said last night that he'd be arriving today. We have him at the end of the day so we'll see." 

"We have Snape first." Morgan groaned. "What a great way to start the day! He's like this teacher I used to have Mr. Tamagini. Everyone hated him! He was also a potions teacher. I'm great at potions, but he tried to give me an F!" 

"What's give me an F?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh it's different here isn't it. Er.....it's a zero, a failing grade." 

"Oh ok. Sounds just like Snape." 

The rest of breakfast was quiet until the owls flew in. Hedwig soared over to Harry. Harry quickly untied the letter and read it to Ron and Hermione. 

_ Dear Harry,_   
_ How are you? I heard you'd be getting some new students this year. I know one of them is in Gryffindor and a year under you. I've heard some rumors that she works for Voldemort. I don't know for sure if they're true but just keep clear of her. I'll be there if you need me. I'll see you much sooner than you think so look out for me. Watch out and be careful. Best of luck in your fifth year. Send my best to Ron and Hermione. Buckbeak and Remus say hi. See you all soon.___

_With Love,_   
_Sirius___

"Well," Ron said breaking the silence. "That's good I guess." 

Harry nodded and watched as a tiny brown and black owl gave Morgan a letter. He also listened as she read it to Ginny. 

_Dear Little M,_   
_ Hey guess who? It's me Owen! I can't believe you got into Hogwarts! I'm at Ami's University of Sorcery and the Magical Arts. Logan is here too. It's in Australia! Everyone here talks WAY different then us, Dude! They don't even say DUDE! Logan and I think they're nuts! But the Headmistress let us keep our Nintendo system. My mum wanted me to go here and Logan to go to Hogwarts! I was all like MUM we're twins we're supposed to be together. So she put us here. Dad didn't care but he's a muggle so he wouldn't know. Any cool Dudes or Chicks over there? I know you hate the word Chicks but Logan wanted it in there. Any good sports? I hate this place no snow boards! You would hate it here! NO SNOWBOARDING!I can't believe it! THEY WANT TO KILL ME!!!!! ~-^ Ok, maybe not kill me but.....god I just miss you girl. I'll try to sneak over during winter break with Logan. The whole gang will try to meet up at Hogwarts. You, me, Logan, Cam, and Zac. The Rebels all together for Christmas! Cam and Zac went to some place in Mexico called Mexicans and Magic Society. Zac nick named in M&Ms! HA! He must really miss America, I think we all do. :( I still can't believe Tommy's gone.....I keep expecting him to just come bounding through the door talking yelling about the newest color of boxers he got from you. I still laugh every time I put on underwear! I gotta go. Logan said hi, we miss you. Hope to see you soon.___

_Sending love, friendship, and tears,_   
_Owen and Logan(Who is snoring like a hippogriff right now)___

Morgan smiled as she read the letter. Harry saw a tear run down her cheek, Ginny saw it too. "Are you ok," Ginny asked. "What's wrong? Who's Tommy?" 

Morgan nodded. "Yeah....Tommy was my best friend. He and I grew up together since birth. We were born on the exact same day and time, in the same hospital, in the same room. My mum is his mum's best friend. My dad is his dad's best friend. So it was like fate. We grew up, rarely ever leaving each other. Tommy and I went to school together....and after we turned eleven we were NEVER apart. I was even with him the night our school was attacked." 

"Woah," Ginny gasped. 

"I know. He had realized what was going on and ran to wake me up. Tommy had already alerted everyone else and wanted to make sure I got out alive. He and I were running down a hallway and a death eater came up to us. Tommy jumped in front of me. The death eater told him to get out of the way and to hand me over. Tommy refused to. The death eater hit him with a spell that sent him crashing into a wall. The death eater turned his wand on me and yelled AVADA KADAVERA! Tommy......he...he leapt in the way and was hit with it. The death eater stepped forward and fell into a trap door. So, I was left alone in the hallway with Tommy." Morgan stopped her, she had a look that said she was in her own world. 

"Tommy had fallen into my arms. He wasn't quite dead yet. He stayed alive long enough to say his last words to me. They were....'Morgan, I want you to know I love you more than life itself. After I die I'll be your guardian angel, I'll watch over you and make sure you're ok. Take care of the gang and yourself. Don't worry, we'll still be together. Tommy and Morgan Together forever." Morgan let a couple more tears run down her face before brushing them away with her hand. 

"I'm...really really sorry Morgan." Ginny said. 

Morgan nodded. "Just like Owen said...I some times expect him to come bouncing into the room babbling on about something. I dream about that night all the time. I can still hear those words some times. If I could even have five more minutes with him I'd give anything for it." Morgan sighed. "I'm going to go get my books. I'll see you in class." Morgan got up and left the table leaving Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in shock and amazement.__

"That's so sad," Ginny said. 

"I know," Ron added. 

"RON! Was she talking to you?" Ginny practically yelled. "I don't think she wanted you to know that so don't say anything! But, you're right that's so sad." 

"It might have been an act," Hermione pointed out. Everyone glared at her. "WHAT! Morgan la Fay was a dark powerful witch. She said any child given the name Morgan would turn out dark." 

Ginny stood up. "So what Hermione? Does that mean Morgan is dark? A crazy old cow said that thousands of years ago! I doubt it would matter now! How would Morgan la Fay even know that unless she was a diviner? I thought you were better than that!" Ginny then stormed out of the hall, leaving Hermione stunned. 

"Ginny's right," Harry whispered. "I don't think Morgan is dark. That look....in her eyes when she was saying that stuff.. it had to be true. I just know it come on we'll be late for Divination, and I have to stop by Dumbledore's office." 

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office. Ron walked to divination. Hermione walked to Arithmancy. Ginny and Morgan met up and walked together to Potions. Ginny and Morgan took seats together near the back on the Gryffindor side of the room. The bell rang and Snape swept into the classroom. He began quickly taking attendance. 

He stopped at Morgan. "Well, well, well Miss United States will be joining us today." He walked and stood in front of Morgan. "You will not be getting any special treatment in this class. Let's test the little Americans knowledge. You know you'll be representing Americans every where. So you better give them a good reputation." 

The Slytherins snickered but Morgan nodded. "Tell me American what do I get when I mix Dragon heart strings, and oak wood?" 

"Er....a wand," Morgan suggested. The Slytherins snickered even harder. Morgan blushed bright red. 

Snape smirked. "Let's try again. Where do I find a telephrone?" 

"A...a muggle house." Morgan tried. 

"I said telephrone not telephone!" Snape yelled. "How about how to locate a suffocating potion in a drink?" 

Morgan smiled. "There is usually a smell of lilacs or roses in the drink. If the smell is covered, it's harder to tell. Though if you add a drop of water and the drink turns yellow with blue swirls it's a suffocating potion. The only other way is to drink it." 

Snape glared at her. "I guess Americans only know how to suffocate people because they've had practice. Ten points from Gryffindor for your lip." 

"I got it right though!" Morgan said. 

"Quiet girl!" 

"But, I got it right and you took away house points! That's wrong! I should be getting points for that! It's a seventh year level potion and question!" Morgan said jumping to her feet. 

Snape looked her in the eye. It couldn't be her....how could she be here? Yet....she is the right age and she looks so much like her brother. She....IT'S HER!!! No....there is no way I'll be teaching the younger sister of a man who tried to murder me! Snape grabbed Morgan's arm and started dragging her towards the door. He yelled to the class. "Stay put or you'll all get a detention!" He slammed the door behind him and started off up the stairs. 

"LET ME GO SNAPE!!" Morgan shouted. 

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back tightening his grip on her arm. They were heading straight towards Dumbledore's office. They reached the gargoyle and Snape shouted the password. "Sour Frog Spawn!" The gargoyle stepped aside and Snape dragged the girl up the stairs. He threw the door open and walked in front of Dumbledore's desk, taking no notice of Harry and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sitting in the corner. 

"Severus will you please let go of Miss Black." Dumbledore said. Snape did so, Morgan rubbed her arm. It was red from where he had been holding it. "Severus what is the matter?" 

"SHE IS!" Snape yelled pointing at Morgan. "I will not teach her! You know what her brother did! He almost killed me twice! And yet you expect me to just go and teach her! SHE IS JUST LIKE HIM! I REFUSE TO TEACH BLACK!" 

"MY BROTHER DID NO SUCH THING!" Morgan yelled back. 

Snape leaned forward and glared at her. "And how do you know that?" He asked evilly. 

"I....I just know." Morgan replied. "Besides you have no proof!" 

"PROOF! HE KILLED FOURTEEN PEOPLE WITH A SINGLE CURSE! He also betrayed his two best friends! I think that's proof enough." Snape sneered. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Morgan I know for a fact that your brother twice tried to kill Sirius. Though I also know that Professor Snape once tried to kill him back. Yet I don't see why to judge you for the actions of another." Morgan nodded but Snape looked murderous. 

"I will not teach the younger sister of Sirius Black! It's bad enough teaching Potter but with her....NO NO! Dumbledore there is no way I'll teach that....that....that girl." 

"HELLO! I'm standing right here! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" 

Dumbledore again cleared his throat. "Severus we will solve this later, please return to your class." Snape nodded and left. "Now Miss Black, why don't you return to the common room until lunch. Then you mat proceed on to your other classes." 

Morgan nodded and started to leave but then turned around. "Professor? Will everyone here judge me because Sirius is my brother?" 

"I hope not." Dumbledore replied. 

"Do you know.....what I am, sir?" Morgan asked cautiously. "Will it be a problem having me here?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "I do know about you Morgan, and I assure you it is not problem having you with us. It, in fact, is an honor." Morgan smiled and left softly closing the door. 

Sirius, in the disguise of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach, stepped out of the shadows with Harry. "Dumbledore...is that girl really my little sister?" Sirius asked.   


Author's note - Ok, that's all. If I get five good reviews I'll continue. I hope you all liked this story. I'd like all of my friends to know I'm greatful to have you as friends. Also Ripper welcome to our group. Jay hope to see you soon. Luna, get better dreams. Waz up Skitters? Howler check your email! Screech QUIT TELLING PEOPLE I'M JORDAN!! Just kidding you can tell people though only those you trust. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, join the club! ^-^ Please leave a review. ~-^ :^) Oh, and I am a SNOW BOARDER!!! I just tried it on Sunday!!! SO COOL! Morgan is one too! 

The princess of snow boarding,   
~KEARA JORDAN~ 


	2. HARRY POTTER AND MORGAN BLACK WHAT DO YO...

**CHAPTER TWO**   
By : Keara Jordan

Author's note - Hey, it's me again Keara Jordan. The plot Morgan, Owen, Logan, and the rest of the Rebels belong to me. You all know what's JK's and KJ's. The Browns have no connection to Lavender Brown. Some people, mainly Jay, are confused at how Sirius a grown man, can have a sister at age 14. It will be told in this chapter. Also I have been ask what Morgan is and you'll find out in time. Oh and Charlie and Bill are probably only a little younger than Sirius and Ginny is 14. All answers will be revealed in due time. ^-^ That sounds like Dumbledore. Any questions please leave them for me and I'll try to answer them. Thanks to: 

Jay Potter - I hope you have fun at Camp Hoover! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing and being a great friend. 

* * *

  
???? - Interesting name....anyway thanks. That's why I decided on this idea, I don't think Sirius was ever given a little sister in stories. I know James, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and many other people were but not Sirius. So I wanted him! ^-^ 

* * *

  
The Earth Sorceress - Thanks for reviewing! Great job on your poems! If you write any more tell me, please!!!!   


* * *

  
TheLostGirl - Thanks for leaving a review!!! I started to read one of your stories, A Legacy Left Behind, I think. Any who I really liked that story! You should keep writing it!!! ^-^   


* * *

  
Katherine Bell - THANKS SO MUCH! I will continue, probably even if I don't get reviews. I love writing this story too much! 

* * *

  
mako chik - Thanks for adding me to your favs!!! I just logged into your profile and I think I'll try to read some of your poems before I write this. Thanks again! 

* * *

  
THANKS TO EVERYONE! HERE'S THE STORY: 

Dumbledore looked down at Sirius and Harry. This was going to be a long day. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry I believe you have class right now. You may speak to Sirius later." Harry nodded gave Sirius one last hug and left. 

"Well?" Sirius asked after the door had shut. 

"Sirius," Dumbledore started. "She is in fact your sister. Now before you say anything let me explain. About two months after you were convicted and sent to Azkaban your parents, Max and Rosa, had another child. On 12:00 midnight on Christmas morning Rosa had a baby girl, who she called Morgan Sirius Black." 

"But my parents were SO old then!" Sirius exclaimed. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "Your mother and father were both 39 when Morgan was born, and believe me to a wizard and witch that's quiet a young age to have a second child. Anyway as you know already both your parents are dead." Sirius nodded. "Though I doubt you know how they died." Sirius shook his head. "Well your mother Rosa, God bless her, died shortly after giving birth to Morgan. If the child was a boy it would have been name Sirius, for Rosa believed that you were innocent." 

"She did?" 

"Yes, Sirius she did. Now your father, Max, did not. So after Rosa died he took Morgan and fled to America were the Browns were also leaving to. As you know they are good friends of your parents. So, Morgan grew up in America. She knew you were her brother, and were in Azkaban. Though she did not know of your innocence. The day she turned 11, Max was murdered by death eaters along with the Browns. All except for the Brown's son Tommy. So, together Tommy and Morgan, best friends since birth, ran to Merlin's School. They had both already been accepted the day before. So they stayed there until they could begin learning magic, and have stayed there ever since. Then the night the death eaters attacked the School Tommy was murdered right in front of Morgan." 

"Ouch," Sirius said wincing. 

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Morgan fled to her other friends and I offered her a place at school here and she's been with us ever since." 

Sirius sighed and sat down in a chair. He was smiling slightly when he looked up at Dumbledore. "Woah, I'm a big brother now! It's just so hard to believe yet she looks just like me at 14. I think I'll go unpack." Dumbledore nodded as Sirius got up. He took a quick glance at the mirror. Sirius now had bright blue eyes, short black hair, and a few freckles. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was looking at some other REALLY good lookin guy. Sirius smiled an left. 

* * * * * * 

After Harry left the office: 

Harry sighed. He wanted to hear who she was too but it was Sirius's business not his. Harry guessed he could ask Sirius later in Defense Class. Harry was so preoccupied he ran right into someone. "Sorry," Harry said looking down at the person he knocked over. It was Morgan, Harry held out a hand and helped her up. 

"Thanks Harry," Morgan said taking it. She dusted her self off. "What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing how about you?" Harry asked. 

"I needed a place to think. Wanna take a walk? Maybe by the Quidditch Field, I haven't seen it yet." 

"SURE! I mean...ok." Harry said blushing, for his sudden out burst. Morgan nodded and they started walking. "What were you thinking about?" 

"My friends. I miss them so much! I wish they could be here too, they were my best friends. Owen, Logan, Cam, Zac, and Tommy. Tommy, as you heard at breakfast he's gone. Owen and Logan are in Australia and Zac and Cam are in Mexico. So, I may not get to see them for over a year." 

"You will," Harry said reassuringly. "There's always Christmas and Easter Break, then Summer Holidays." 

Morgan shuddered. "I can't I have to stay at an orphanage over the summer, and I'm staying here for Christmas and Easter. So, that rules that out." She got a bright glint in her eyes. "But, if they snuck in to Hogwarts, like over Christmas when everyone was gone or into the orphanage...." Morgan laughed. "Just like them to do that. Do people stay over for Christmas in Gryffindor?" 

Harry thought. "Usually only me, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. Though George, Fred, and Ginny usually go home. Plus if they snuck in Ron, Hermione, and I wouldn't tell anyone." 

"Cool, thanks Harry." By this time Morgan and Harry were wandering around outside. "Is that the Quidditch Field?" Morgan said, running to the center of it. 

"Yeah," Harry said running up behind her. "Cool isn't it? I love this place. Has to be my favorite place out of all of Hogwarts." 

Morgan spun around, taking in everything. "Amazing! This is so cool! It's much bigger than the one my school had back home! Do you play Quidditch Harry?" 

"Yeah, Seeker. Do you?" 

"Yeah, Beater. What broom do you have?" 

"Firebolt, what about you?" 

Morgan got another glint in her eyes and was smiling. "A Firebolt? Woah, mine is much faster than that! My friends all pitched in together last year and got me a broom from South Africa. It's called a Wolf Star, much faster than an old Firebolt." 

"COOL!" Harry exclaimed. "Could I try it some time?" 

Morgan didn't answer, she was looking behind Harry. "I think we're in trouble or something. Are we allowed to be out here?" 

Harry nodded, "Yeah." He turned around to see who or what Morgan was looking at and found Professor McGonagall walking towards them. "Um...I think we're in trouble." 

McGonagall reached them. "What on Earth are you two doing? No, no, wait don't answer that. I can't believe you two! Mr. Potter I accepted better of you, especially with what's going on in the world. As for you Miss Black...I know in the past you were allowed a bit of an advantage in your old school, but not here. At Hogwarts we don't follow the practices of your brother and family. So, you will get no tolerance out of me. Fifty points will be taken from your house Miss Black. Now both of you return to the castle." 

Morgan nodded and left with Harry following her, and McGonagall staring after them. "That was so unfair!" Harry exclaimed. "She didn't even take any points off for me only you!" 

"I know," Morgan replied. 

"Hey Morgan," Harry said. "What was she talking about 'the practices of your brother and family'? What did she mean?" 

Morgan stopped an looked at him. "My family..at least my brother...are practicers of the Dark Arts. My Dad practiced them some times, though he did them in secret. I think he tried to keep it away from me, yet I found out anyway. My mum I never met and my brother was sent to Azkaban for his Dark Arts practices." 

"Is your brother...Sirius Black?" 

"I...I..." Morgan sighed. "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Well, your last name is Black, and from what you've told me...it just fits doesn't it." 

"I guess so. My Dad always told me I was just like Sirius, I never really believed him but I sort of hoped so. I have all these old pictures of him, and we look almost identical! Plus I found all these letters he wrote my parents and he sounded real cool! I actually never really believed that he was guilty." 

Harry nodded, at least she didn't think Sirius was guilty. He opened the front door and they walked in heading towards the Common Room. "Do you have any pictures of when he was younger that I could see...er..you know to compare it to you and see how much your alike?" 

"Sure." Morgan replied. Then again Harry and Morgan walked into someone. "HEY WATCH IT!" Morgan yelled. She looked up to see Sirius, in disguise, looking down at her. "I.....er...I mean....sorry sir." 

"It's ok," Sirius replied. "Sorry Harry, Morgan. I was thinking wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Professor James Marauder, or Professor Marauder to you Morgan." 

"Why just to me?" Morgan asked. 

"Er...Harry and I have met before. We're sort of..." Sirius said. 

"Friends," Harry filled in. "He was a friend of my Dad from school, so he and I are pretty good friends." 

"Oh," Morgan said, blushing. "Sorry." 

"It's ok." Marauder replied. "So where are you two hurrying off to?" He asked, helping Morgan to her feet. Harry was already standing. 

(Author's note - From now on when Sirius is in disguise he will be known as Marauder or James. When in normal form he'll be known as Sirius. Just so you know.) 

"The Common Room," Harry said. 

Marauder nodded. "I saw you both talking to McGonagall outside. What was going on?" 

"Nothing," Morgan replied quickly. 

"Professor McGonagall told us off just for being outside! Then she took fifty points away from Morgan and not me! just because of Morgan's family!" Harry exclaimed. 

Morgan looked down blushing. "It was nothing really, maybe she was right about my family." 

Sirius shook his head and knelt down so he could look into Morgan's eyes, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Morgan, listen McGonagall was wrong about your family. Don't listen to her, you should be proud of who and what you are. Don't listen to Snape either. Be proud to be an American and a member of the Black family, be proud of who you are. Listen to your heart and not them. If you do that I'll give you a hundred points." 

Morgan looked up and returned his stare. "Really?" 

"Really, really." Marauder replied laughing. 

Morgan blushed and giggled. "Thanks Professor Marauder." 

"Morgan outside of class you and Harry can call me James, ok." Marauder said. 

Morgan nodded. Marauder got up, his hand still on Morgan's shoulder. Harry looked between the both of them, he wished he could tell Morgan she was looking up at her older brother. Though he knew he couldn't, that was Sirius's business to tell her not his. Harry sighed, they were so much alike. Footsteps started down the hall and Sirius's hand left Morgan's shoulder. Professor Snape appeared walking towards the trio. 

Snape looked at Marauder and stopped. "Who are you," He asked in a dangerous voice. 

"I'm Professor James Marauder, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You have a problem with that?" Marauder replied. 

Snape glared at him then looked at Harry and Morgan. "And what might you two be doing here?" 

Harry saw Morgan tense up. "They're here with me," Marauder put in. "As you know Morgan just returned from Dumbledore's office, so did Harry. I was asking them if they would mind assisting me with one of my lessons." 

"And what lesson would that be?" Snape asked 

"The Patronus Charm." Marauder answered. 

"I doubt either of them could ever perform that charm." Snape said smirking. 

"Harry would you please show Snape your Patronus Charm?" Marauder said, smiling. 

Harry nodded. He tried to summon up a happy thought, probably the moment he realized Sirius would be teaching here and would be right there if harry ever needed him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted. A huge sliver stag erupted from Harry's wand. If spun around and pranced on the spot, looking for Dementors. Finally the stag turned towards Harry bowed and vanished. 

"Satisfied?" Marauder said. 

"What about Black?" Snape said still smirking. 

Marauder looked nervous, he had no clue if Morgan even knew the charm. Morgan straightened up. Think of a happy thought, she told herself. Tommy and her had been practicing the charm for years. Morgan thought of the moment that had just happened, with James telling her to be proud of herself and who she was. It was almost like something an older brother would do. Morgan pictured that moment except with her brother standing in for James, they looked almost the same. 

"Expecto Patronum," Morgan said, not yelling or shouting but just in her normal voice. A large white wolf appeared in front of Morgan. It lifted it's head and howled a little, it then turned and trotted over to Morgan, and gave a soft affectionate yelp. Morgan bent down to stroke it's head. "Hey Damien, sorry just practicing no Dementors. You can go." The wolf licked her hand, lifted up his head, howled, and then disappeared. 

Marauder smiled. "Well Snape satisfied now?" 

Snape glared at Morgan, and took off. "EXCELLENT!" Marauder shouted laughing. "God that look on his face! Harry that Patronus was great and Morgan....I didn't know you could do that. That wolf was...WOW!" 

Morgan blushed and laughed. "My old friend, Tommy, and I have been practicing that charm since we were little. Around our first houses were lots of Dementors, neither of our parents could do it so we tried it. We both moved in about a year but were kept practicing and at age eight we finally got it! I'll do it about three times a week just to keep my Patronus in full form. Since it's done so often my Patronus has developed life-like qualities. I even named him Damien, he's really adorable." 

"Woah, so that's why your charm is so developed." Marauder said, in an amazed voice. "Well great job to the both of you, and a hundred and twenty points to Gryffindor! Now, I suggest you both run off to the Common Room." 

Morgan nodded and started off, Harry mouthed, thank you to Marauder and left. Morgan was a way ahead of him so he sped up when he reached her she was softly singing, "I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. 

And I'll won't forget the men who died and gave their rights to me   
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today 

'cause there ain't no doubt about this land   
God Bless the USA." Morgan giggled. "I have to think of more lines for that song." 

"I thought it sounded nice," Harry said coming up next to her. "You have a pretty voice." 

"Thanks, Harry." Morgan replied blushing. "I've been working on that song in honor of my friend Tommy, ever since the attack. I was going to try and get it on a muggle CD detected to him." 

"That's sweet," Harry said. 

"I know," Morgan replied. 

She turned and looked at him, and Harry turned to look at her. They stayed gazing into each other's eyes for a couple of moments. Then Harry started lean in and so did Morgan, they were about an inch a part from kissing when someone yelled. "HARRY POTTER AND MORGAN BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

Author's note-Ok I want to end it there. Does anyone know who the person who yelled the last line is? She this be a Harry/Morgan romance or Morgan/Ron or Morgan/Draco or Morgan/Someone else or Harry/Ginny or Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Ron or Hermione/Draco or Hermione/Someone else or Ginny/Draco or Ginny/Someone else or....well you get the point. Should this even be a romance? Give me feedback please!!! ^-^ Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one! 

~KEARA JORDAN~ 


End file.
